ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Family Christmas Without Jerry Cooper - (Jerry Cooper Christmas Special)
'''A Family Christmas Without Jerry Cooper '''is an hour Christmas episode of Jerry Cooper - (Adult Swim Television Series) Plot On Christmas Eve Night Jerry Cooper was almost finished his Christmas Happy Pills Invention without nobody in his family even came down to the lab to see him at all. After Jerry Cooper had finished his pill invention he went up to his bedroom and climbed in his bed. He hopes that Santa will be to be nice to him by giving Jerry presents on Christmas morning. When Christmas morning came Jerry Cooper woke up with joy until when he got to the Christmas tree in the living room there are no presents for him that Rick and Ginger burned all of his Christmas presents because they hate Jerry's scientific personality and his nickname. So Jerry Cooper decided to run into his bedroom and crying on his pillow until heard his family having fun and laughter opening up their presents. So he got up and look at Rick, Ginger, Tom and Spike were opening up presents with same Christmas morning PJ's on but poor Jerry was left heartbroken that he doesn't want to put up with his sadness any longer so Jerry Cooper packed up his inventions in case an emergency and a photo of his support core worker Tom. Then Jerry shut off his lab and put a note outside his bedroom. Sadly he left the house with tears and walked ten houses away to Zoe's house to see her and spread time with her until he heard someone in trouble outside so Jerry Cooper grabbed his stuff and run out to the location where the trouble takes place in Downieville Park along with Zoe followed him. Jerry Cooper saw most folks in Downieville fighting and complaining and put his new Christmas Happy Pills Invention in action. 5 minutes later the folks in town had turned into happy people again thanks to one of Jerry Cooper's inventions. After his mission has been completed Zoe told Jerry Cooper that she has to go and visit her family and friends in Scotland for Christmas Day and Boxing Day that then poor Jerry on his lonesome again. He tried to find somewhere to stay for the night but he has no luck until later on Christmas Day at 6 o'clock in the evening Jerry Cooper saw a family in the living room having Christmas together until he noticed that his Christmas Happy Pills Invention goes wrong when the kids were angry about only getting one present each this year and they just wanting more toys but then they destroyed their own Christmas. Unfortunately, Jerry Cooper saw more families being mad over everything with these happy pills, he felt bad for himself that he didn't know that there's were some commences from his Christmas Happy Pills Invention. Jerry Cooper gave up his Christmas and walked out of Downieville town, he sat on his invention case and started crying with tears that he thinks he was a failer from the start. Until the cleverest scientist, Sheldon Cooper pops out from nowhere in front of Jerry Cooper and then Sheldon decided to take Jerry Cooper to his apartment and look after him for a night. Meanwhile, After Dinner Tom noticed that his pal Jerry had left the house and he had missing Jerry for a couple of long hours on Christmas Day so Tom decided to take off his PJ's and head out to find Jerry. The next morning Jerry Cooper woke up heard everyone outside shouting about himself was a drug dealer, not an inventor. Transcripts: Act 1 Act 1: Animation Art Gallery Transcripts: Act 2 Act 2: Animation Art Gallery Transcripts: Act 3 Act 3: Animation Art Gallery Transcripts: Act 4 Act 4: Animation Art Gallery Jerry Cooper Crying About His Christmas Happy Pills Invention Failed.png|A Family Christmas Without Jerry Cooper - (Christmas Episode) Act 4 Clip 1 Jerry Cooper - A Family Christmas Without Jerry Cooper Christmas Episode Cilp 2.png|Jerry Cooper - A Family Christmas Without Jerry Cooper Christmas Episode Act 4 Clip 2 Jerry Cooper - A Family Christmas Without Jerry Cooper Christmas Episode Cilp 3.png|Jerry Cooper - A Family Christmas Without Jerry Cooper Christmas Episode Clip 3 Transcripts: Act 5 Act 5: Animation Art Gallery Jerry Cooper - A Family Christmas Without Jerry Cooper Christmas Episode Act 5 Cilp 1.png|Jerry Cooper - A Family Christmas Without Jerry Cooper Christmas Episode Act 5 Clip 1 Transcripts: Act 6 Act 6: Animation Art Gallery Characters/ Voice Cast: * ??? as Jerry Cooper Mouse * ??? as Tom Cat * ??? as Spike Bulldog * ??? as Rick * ??? as Ginger * ??? as Random People * ??? as Puff, Pluff, Fluff Kittens * ??? as Puff, Pluff, Fluff's Dad * ??? as Puff, Pluff, Fluff's Mum * Jim Parsons as Sheldon Cooper - (Who found Jerry Cooper crying on the streets and takes him to his apartment for the night) References Category:Episodes